


My Weakness is You

by TheBeautyOfTarth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeautyOfTarth/pseuds/TheBeautyOfTarth
Summary: She hated that he knew her biggest weakness





	My Weakness is You

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being something entirely different to the original idea, oh well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

Lady Brienne of House Tarth learned at a very young age that each and every day of her life was a battle she needed to win so she trained herself to be strong and unyielding. Life was hard and even harder if you were a woman and on top of that an ugly one. She thought life couldn’t be worse than cruel japes, insults and scorn but she had been wrong.

When she left her home -to foolishly follow King Renly- she understood that Ser Goodwin had been kind and indulgent to her in many things during their trainings, maybe because he did not expect Brienne would ever leave Evenfall Hall. It wasn’t his master-at-arms fault that she was so stupid and naïve to still believe life was like the books she so loved to read.

In truth, father and Goodwin’s good intentions to protect her did not help Brienne in real circumstances. When she first arrived at Renly’s Camp -and then later on- she did not know the ground could be so hard and cold; she never knew that knights that were supposed to be portraits of honor and integrity could be as vile as to bet over her maidenhead; she never understood how real hunger felt or how to face rape threats nor a bear ready to rip her limbs apart; She did not know what a real nightmare was before Biter appeared in her dreams to tear at her cheek over and over again; she did not know how to mourn her dead friends nor how to face failures and broken oaths. And now at the end of the world she did not know what it was to live and fight in darkness; she did not know how to face _dead_ each passing day.

But even worse, she did not know what to do with something as simple as a man on her bed for no one ever prepared her on that regard. Her septa had told her she would be lucky if she someday got married, that she should expect a man that wouldn’t love her and would look at her with disdain, a man that would only want her for her island and nothing more. But this was the end of the world, they could be as good as dead tomorrow and nor titles nor lands mattered anymore so it did not make sense Jaime seeking her bed each night just to hold her while whispering in her ear how important she was to him, how much he admired her, how much he desired her until he, mercifully, dozes off.

He is the handsomest man she had ever seen and he could easily have any woman he wanted, nonetheless he wants _her_ and she does not know how to handle Jaime’s words and caresses at night (or day, she doesn’t know anymore) so she says nor does anything. It annoys her that even after all the hell she’s been through he still manages to make her feel so weak and helpless.

Lady Brienne of House Tarth learned to be strong and unyielding but in truth she was craven. She was afraid the first time she left Tarth; she was afraid of Vargo Hoat and the bloody mummers; she was afraid in the bear pit; she was sure she would die at the hands of Biter; she was terrified when she saw Pod and Ser Hyle hang; she was afraid when she chopped off Lady Stoneheart’s head and She was afraid mere hours before, when she heard the horn be blown three times.

But all those times somehow, she knew she needed to _fight_ and overcome what frightened her and then keep fighting.

Now she is afraid to know what could happen if she turns around to face Jaime. How could she fight now? This time she has no armor nor sword to help her, she stands naked before Jaime for he knows every inch of her and she is afraid because, he _knows_ but still dares to mock her.

She pretends to be brave and strong. He knows she is afraid but she is too stubborn and proud to show it, so she decides tonight is the night she will tell Jaime to leave her bed once and for all. That night Jaime slips under the furs and holds her as every other night since he followed her to Castle Black and once again he starts to talk but this time his words are different. He just voices three little words over and over again. Three words that manages to shatter her previous resolve.  It is unfair to fight against an opponent that already knows your weakness she ponders.

Annoyed of his dirty game she abruptly turns around to face him surprising her opponent. She just needs a look at his eyes to suddenly realize something. He is not lying.

She doesn’t need to be afraid of Jaime for he is her weakness and she is his.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it! Please feel free to give constructive criticism, i did this one mostly to practice my english and i really look forward to improve myself and write as a native english speaker.
> 
> [P.D. Parí chayotes con este fic ~]


End file.
